elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Return of the Chase/@comment-7180588-20170618001010
=The Bree Chronicles Wiki= Chase McFly =The Bree Chronicles Wiki= *SaveLabRats *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *6:23SaveLabRatsHi *6:23Chase McFlyHey *6:24SaveLabRatsAlso, I've thought about it. I guess Gao could make a robot of himself *6:24Chase McFlyOkay *Great *Bree: Since you guys are crazy, how 'bout I go help Tasha? *6:25SaveLabRatsCan we start the episode again since niether Tasha nor Naomi get attacked? *6:25Chase McFly(Ok) *Olive: It's all my fault Chase is evil *6:27SaveLabRatsBree: He just needs you to talk to him. *6:28Chase McFlyOlive: He wasn't himself, though he assured us he was *And I love him *But it feels kinda hard to go through with that when he's gone insane *Or it could be someone else's fault... *Who is left of the team anyway? *6:29SaveLabRatsBree: Chase just felt bad. He needs you to make him feel better. *6:30Chase McFlyOlive: Now we don't even know where he is *I'm going to try *I need to make him feel better *6:31SaveLabRatsBree: I'll go with you *6:32Chase McFlyOlive: You, Chyna, Oliver, Skylar, nd Kaz can all coem with me *(Douglas walks in) *Douglas: Am I chopped liver? *Has anyone seen my gun? *6:33SaveLabRatsDouglas: There it is. Let's go *6:33Chase McFlyOlive: Let's check on Fletcher first *6:34SaveLabRats(Chase puts on Maximinu's Armor) *6:34Chase McFlyDouglas: The cure worked, but there are side-effects *(They go check on him) *(Fletcher looks at Kaz) *Fletcher: Cameron is that you? *6:35SaveLabRatsChase: I am the next Roman Emperor *6:35Chase McFlyKaz: I'm Kaz *6:36SaveLabRatsChase: Now to march on Rome *6:37Chase McFlyFletcher: You silly, of course you're Cameron *6:37SaveLabRats(Chase geoleaps to Rome) *6:38Chase McFlyOlive: Douglas, why is there a coffee bag in your belt? *6:39SaveLabRatsChase: Ego sum Ceasar (I am Caesar) *6:39Chase McFlyDouglas: I need caffeine and coffee *6:40SaveLabRats(lets focus on Chase being in Rome trying to take cdown the Elite aForce) *6:40Chase McFly(No I want to focus on the elite force) *6:41SaveLabRatsthe elite force finds chase in rome *6:41Chase McFly(No this isn't what I planned *Not yet) *(We need to focus on the team) *6:42SaveLabRatsI dont want us to talk about caffiene since its a drug *6:42Chase McFly(Okay) *6:42SaveLabRatsi see you point though *6:42Chase McFlyDouglas: I need my coffee *(Great) *6:44SaveLabRatsBree: Douglas, we have to find Chase *6:44Chase McFlyOlive: If only Fletcher wasn't so good at art *Then we wouldn't have become friends anyway *And yes we do have to find him *Skylar: Douglas, does your belt have endless compartments? *Fletcher (to Olive): What did I do, Chase? *6:48SaveLabRatsOlive: Stop it! *6:48Chase McFlyFletcher: Huh? Grundy? What's he doing here? *Who are you then... *6:49SaveLabRatsOlive: I'm Olive *6:49Chase McFlyDouglas: Did you know I play jazz in battle? *6:50SaveLabRats(We covered that) *6:50Chase McFlyOlive: I was neglecting Chase! Oh man, I gotta find him! *(We're starting over though) *We must find him *6:51SaveLabRatsOh ok *6:51Chase McFlyFletcher: Aaaah, Douglas, Winter is right behind you! *6:51SaveLabRats(TBH, I'm not sure Douglas playing a certain type of music is nessacary to the story) *Douglas: It's summer *6:52Chase McFly(But I like it, it gives some comedy) *Olive: Where is Chase, or Spike, as I will now call him? *6:52SaveLabRatsBut it's not on topic) *(Olive calls Chase) *6:52Chase McFly(It doesn't ahve to be on topic) *6:53SaveLabRats(In Lab Rats it's always on topic) *6:53Chase McFlyChase's Phone: Hi, you've reached Chase *I am not here right now *6:53SaveLabRatsOlive: Ugh! *6:53Chase McFly(I just want comedy along a dark mission) *(Lighten it up) *6:53SaveLabRats(I see what you mean) *Olive: I'll find him myself. *6:53Chase McFlyDouglas: Wait, I am getting a signal *He's in Rome *6:54SaveLabRatsChase: I am Caesar of Rome! *6:54Chase McFlyBurning the colosseum... *6:54SaveLabRats(No don't! Not okay) *6:55Chase McFly(Okay sorry) *6:55SaveLabRats(Chase is just talking and no one is listening) *6:55Chase McFly(I just want him to be burning something) *6:55SaveLabRats(its ok) *(too violent. He's just talking in Maximinus' armor_ *6:55Chase McFly(Chase looks at photo of him and Olive on their first date, cries, and burns it) *6:56SaveLabRats(dont do that. its too painful) *6:56Chase McFly(Also if he burns ruins, nobody's inside) *(He crumples up the photo and throws it away) *Douglas: He better not hit Mission Creek *6:57SaveLabRats(he cant burn anything! he wants to rebuild it) *6:57Chase McFlyDouglas: We're about to reach Rome *6:57SaveLabRats(hes just waiting for the EF) *6:57Chase McFlyI hope he doesn't threaten death on the pope *6:58SaveLabRatsChase: Come battle me, Elite Force *6:58Chase McFly(This isn't really what I had in mind at all) *6:58SaveLabRats(Don't say anthing about the pope! There might be Catholics reading this) *6:58Chase McFly(Sorry!) *(Isn't that the person who runs Rome) *6:58SaveLabRats(Chase wants to defeat the Elite Force in Rome to prove himself a worthy emperor) *(no thats the italian president) *6:59Chase McFlyDouglas: Hopefully he doesn't threaten the Italain President) *6:59SaveLabRatsthe pope runs the Vatican its a tiny country within Rome. It's like a nighborhood) *6:59Chase McFlyOliver: I have an idea *6:59SaveLabRats(That's better) *7:00Chase McFlyOlive, Skylar, Bree, Douglas, come with me *We're going to Caldera *If there's anyone who knows how to cure evil heroes it's Hapax *Here's the transporter *(transports to Caldera with Olive, Douglas, Bree, and Skylar) *7:01SaveLabRatsSkylar: The planet is going through a civil war (they say while still on Earth) *7:02Chase McFlyOliver: It could be over by now *Well, Skylar, welcome home *Douglas: I feel loopy *7:05SaveLabRats(there not even in the volanic side, just the neoclassical urban side) *7:06Chase McFly(What do you mean) *7:06SaveLabRatsLook at the infobox on the Caldera page *7:07Chase McFly(Why would it not make people loopy?) *7:07SaveLabRatsWhat does loopy mean? *7:07Chase McFly(It means silly) *7:07SaveLabRatsWhat made Douglas feel silly? *7:07Chase McFly(Teleporting to a new planet) *7:08SaveLabRatsO I get it. Never mind *7:08Chase McFlyOliver: That's always how it feels to teleport. *7:08SaveLabRatsGTG. Could you please save the chat? *7:09Chase McFlySure